Conventionally, a charging system is used, in which a secondary buttery of a hand-held apparatus is charged by a cradle (charging device) when the hand-held apparatus is installed onto the cradle. As such charging system, there has been proposed two types of configurations. According to one configuration, a charge control circuit is provided in the cradle, and according to another, the charge control circuit is provided in the hand-held apparatus.